Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda King has some tough decisions to make as she suddenly sees her two worlds colliding. Set during "Double Agent". A rewrite of the original from 2015. Author's Note: To clear up any confusion for the readers, the character of Amanda's college friend is referenced in an early scene of "Ship of Spies".
1. Chapter 1

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 1

Amanda King was truly frightened this time.

Ex-agent Doug Harriman's novel was surely to be the nail in her double life coffin and she had no way to stop it!

Amanda went to the Agency to talk about it with Lee after seeing Harriman's appearance on "The Arlene Francis Show" earlier that morning at home, telling him that her mother Dotty had also seen it.

Amanda along with Lee and Francine, had met with Billy in his office to discuss the matter when they all learned that the Agency lawyers had failed to get an injunction on the book's release.

Billy remarked to Amanda, "We're trying our best to find a solution but if we can't, it will mean relocation. Don't worry. You'll be taken care of, believe me..."

Amanda bit her bottom lip nervously and went to sit down asking, "How in the world could I manage that in the middle of the school year?"

Francine stated dryly, "There are worse tragedies, Amanda."

Ignoring Francine Amanda thought quickly asking Billy, "Sir? W-What if I went to see Mr. Harriman myself to plead my case? Would that help at all?"

Lee incredulous looked at her and queried, "What?"

Amanda went to stand in front of Billy's desk and asked urgently, "Please, Sir? May I try to change his mind? I mean, I don't know what I'll do if I have to change the boys names. They won't even know who they are any more and my mother will just be beside herself and not know why any of this is happening because she doesn't really know what I do for a living-"

Lee shaking his head touched her arm and patted it to calm her commenting, "A-Amanda! Stop! It won't work anyway. I've already tried talking to the guy. He won't budge."

Francine sighed answering, "And Lee's a professional like the rest of us, who knows how Harriman thinks-"

Billy cut them both off asking, "Oh? So do either of you have any other great ideas? If so, let me know. Otherwise, I say let her try."

Lee gave him a warning look and remarked, "Billy!"

Billy put up a hand replying, "Enough! Amanda, you have my permission. Good luck. And Scarecrow? Don't be too hard on her. She has a stake in this too, all right?"

Lee looked at all three in the room and sighed giving in as he responded, "Okay...Let's go. I'll drive."

Amanda nodded going to the door with Lee and stated as they left, "Thank you, Sir."

As the door closed behind them Francine chuckled lightly and commented to Billy, "Oh, yeah...Our simple little housewife is going to magically change an out for revenge ex-agent's mind. This I gotta stick around for!"

Billy gestured to the seat in front of his desk answering, "Sit down, Desmond."

Francine sat down as he requested and shrugged remarking, "What is it?"

Billy replied as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Look. Amanda King is a civilian auxiliary here and still has a long way to go. But when Lee and the lawyers couldn't get anywhere and Amanda was willing to go talk to the man herself I thought it couldn't hurt. What else have we got to lose? So I repeat. If you have a better suggestion spill it and I'll get Lee and Amanda back here pronto!"

Francine swallowed stating slowly, "Okay. I get it. Amanda King's ingenuity is unique at best, but why does everyone around here think that her endless chatter ramble is going to fix this?"

Billy stated, "Because in the short time she's been with us, Amanda has shown great resillience in handling difficult situations. She's a young mother of two who also has her mother living with her plus working for us. So far, so good. She'll be fine."

Francine answered smartly with a fist in the air gesturing, "Oh, yeah. She rolls with the punches, all right! You know, maybe she could confuse Harriman long enough so that he won't harm her in the process?"

Billy shook his head and pointed to the door commenting tersely, "Back to work, Desmond."

Francine got up from the chair nodding and left the office thinking, What is it about that woman that has everyone so ga ga over her? It's sickening...

Meanwhile Lee and Amanda were meeting with Harriman in his hotel room to try to appeal Amanda's fate but with no success.

The man disdainfully remarked to her,"Women like you make me sick! Most use their feminine wiles to get out of trouble. But you used your "I don't know what's going on" facade and blew an operation sky high for us agents!"

Glaring at her and then Lee he queried hotly, "And Melrose still keeps her around?! Unbelievable!"

Amanda shook her head and commented sadly, "Mr. Harriman... I'm really very sorry about Sandstorm, but if you could just listen-"

But Harriman growled, "Enough! Get out of my sight, the both of you!"

Then taking Amanda's arm Lee responded as he walked her with him to the door, "C-C'mon, Amanda. We're done here. We tried."

But Harriman's parting shot to them was this: "Don't forget to check the dedication of the book, Mrs. King. It's all about you!"

When they got back to Lee's car he helped Amanda in answering quickly, "Don't worry about Harriman, okay? Right now, he's out for blood on anyone. Look, I'll take you home and-"

But Amanda shook her head responding, "No thank you, Lee. I still have my car at the Agency, remember? I'll be all right..."

Starting the car as he got in himself he touched her hand stating, "Sure. And we will figure a way outta this. I promise."

Nodding Amanda half smiled and remarked, "Yeah, I know. But thank you for coming with me, anyway."

Lee shrugged commenting, "No problem."

When they got back to the Agency Lee helped Amanda into her car answering, "I'll let Billy know you went home, okay? Get some rest and try not to worry, huh?"

Amanda swallowed and nodded stating, "Y-Yeah. See you later. Thank you for everything, Lee."

Lee shrugged commenting, "No need to thank me. We're all in this mess together. And I'll see you tomorrow."

Amanda putting on her seat belt and starting her car nodded answering, "Right...Bye."

As he watched her pull out he thought, I know she's upset but that was weird. Even for her.

Shaking his head he went into the Agency to see Billy.

As Amanda drove home she thought carefully about what her next step should be.

Her first thought after leaving the Agency parking lot was to talk to her mother about moving if it came to being relocated.

Shaking her head she chided herself stating, "No, then she'd think I was being promoted. That will never work."

Then she thought of her children and shrugged commenting, "They'd think it was a big adventure and be excited at first but I know they'd be hurt leaving the only home they've ever known."

After going round and round about it in her head she finally reached her home and pulling into the driveway made the only decision she could.

She parked, got out and locking the car went inside the house and finding it empty was relieved because now she could put her plan into motion.

Going upstairs she called her college friend Kitty Hokum who lived in Long Beach, CA asking her if she could possibly visit there instead of Kitty visiting Arlington as originally planned remarking, "It's just that I need time away, Kitty. Would it be all right?"

Kitty shrugged and smiled as she answered, "Sure, it's fine. My husband Tom took our little one with him to visit his folks in San Francisco for the next week. Come on ahead. What time are you getting here?"

Amanda commented quickly, "I'm not sure. I had to clear it with my boss to get time off. I'm packing now but I'll call you when I get to Dulles and get my boarding pass set, okay? Thanks, Kit."

Hanging up she went to get her things together and going downstairs a while later called Dulles to book a one-way ticket to Long Beach.

When that was done she went to the family room to begin her goodbye notes to her family.

Her plan was to relocate herself to keep her family safe!

In her mind, she felt it was the only option left. She hated the thought of them going through that nightmare, knowing she was to blame for it...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 2

Amanda was ready to leave for Dulles but had one last thing to do.

Her goodbyes to her family. It broke her heart to even think that she wouldn't see them again but she'd do anything in the world to keep them safe!

She sat down in the family room taking her flowery notepad and three separate envelopes with her and placing the envelopes on the coffee table.

She had addressed them already.

The first note was to Joe King, her ex-husband who was currently living in Estoccia and working for the E.A.O. organization.

She wrote:

Dear Joe,

I'm going away for a while to visit a friend in California. I've taken care of the mortgage and other monthly bills for now, but I would appreciate it if you could come back here to look after Mother and the boys.

I know it's a lot to ask, but I really need this time away. I wish I could explain why I'm doing this but you'll find out soon enough and when you do, you may not feel the same way about me any more.

I'll always cherish the memory of what we had early on and the children that fill our lives with such joy.

Be there for them, Joe. They'll need you now more than ever.

Love, Amanda

Sighing she put the note in the envelope and put it in her purse. She'd mail it on the way to the airport.

Getting a tissue to wipe her now damp eyes she then began the next note to her mother, Dotty West.

She wrote:

Dear Mother,

I'm going to California to visit a friend for a while. I don't know when I'll be back, but please don't worry. I've paid all the monthly bills including the mortgage and have asked Joe to come back to look after you and the boys while I'm gone.

I so wish to be able to tell you what's been on my mind lately because whenever I've needed a smile, hug, or a bit of encouragement, you've always been there.

I don't know what I would've done without you when Joe and I split up. I truly don't deserve a mother as wonderful as you. I'll be in touch soon.

All my love, Amanda

Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes, she wrote her final note to her sons:

Dear Phillip and Jamie,

I have a friend in California that I'm going to see for a while, but your dad will be with you and Grandma while I'm gone.

I want you to please behave for them and keep making me proud.

You both are my greatest achievements. I wish I could take you with me, but you'll always be with me in my heart.

I'll love you forever, Mom

Sighing deeply she put the notes into the envelopes and got up to put them on the counter.

Taking one last look around her eyes focused on the family photo that was nestled in the bookcase.

Going to it she took it down and held it to her chest whispering, "I hope someday you'll understand why I did this and can forgive me...I love you."

She kissed it and put it back on the shelf swallowing hard.

As she went to collect her bags near the front door she stopped one last time as she gazed suddenly at the back door leading out to the patio having one last person on her mind.

Lee.

Memories of their cases and the back yard talks flooded her mind as she shook her head stating softly, "I'm so sorry, Lee. I'm so sorry for everything."

Gulping she realized that whatever they had or what could have been someday was indeed gone now and she'd never meet anyone like him again.

Straightening herself up with a firm resolve she got her purse and keys and going to the front door gathered her bags and went out the door locking it behind her.

Getting to Dulles a short time later, she got her boarding pass and got her luggage checked and then went to the terminal and finding a pay phone called Kitty telling her the arrival time would be around dinner.

There was no turning back now.

She only hoped she had done the right thing by her family...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 3

Amanda's flight from Dulles was about three hours to Long Beach and as she came out with the other passengers at the Long Beach airport, she scanned the crowd looking for her friend.

In no time at all they spotted one another and joyously hugged!

Stepping back to look at Amanda, Kitty was taken aback at how exhausted Amanda looked even though the woman seemed fine on the surface.

As they walked to the luggage carousel Kitty wondered, What could Amanda have been going through lately?

It was definitely more than just needing a vacation, she surmised as they got her luggage and headed to Kitty's car chatting away.

As Kitty pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed for the expressway to take them to her home she asked, "So, how's the family? I'll bet your boys have grown a lot since the last photos you sent me..."

And at that moment Amanda's emotional dam burst as she began to sob endlessly!

Kitty quickly pulled off into a rest stop area and turned off the motor and holding Amanda stated soothingly, "Shh, Honey. Everything's gonna be all right...Shh."

But Amanda shook her head miserably and answered sadly, "No, it won't! I've made such a mess of my life that it can't be fixed now! What do I do, Kit? What do I do?"

They stayed there until Amanda felt calmer and Kitty remarked slowly, "Listen. Let's go back to the house and we'll unwind, huh? You tell me whatever you want to but if you don't wanna talk right now that's okay, too."

Swallowing hard Kitty commented to her friend, "I-I love you, Kid. I-I hate seeing you like this, you know?"

Amanda blew her nose and wiped her eyes nodded gulping as she replied, "I love you too and I'm really glad I'm here because I needed this so much right now..."

Kitty responded softly, "Then let's go home, huh?"

Getting back to Kitty's place they unloaded Amanda's things and changed clothes with Amanda talking about her family and what she had been up to lately with the P.T.A. activities.

And as Amanda began talking about her work Kitty tried hard to decipher what Amanda was actually saying, but it wasn't making much sense.

They stayed up until the wee hours and all Kitty could make of the work situation was that Amanda and her friends there were in trouble and that somehow Amanda was responsible?

Kitty noticed that Amanda didn't mention any names when referring to her co-workers.

Not wanting to push her any further she looked at the time and yawned answering, "Well, why don't we hit the sack, okay? We've got the rest of the week to catch up, anyway."

Then Kitty heard Amanda softly mumble, "Or longer..."

Kitty queried, "What?"

Amanda then waved it away and hugged Kitty stating, "It's nothing. See you in the morning."

Kitty then remarked, "I'm gonna go fix some tea, first. Would you like some?"

Amanda yawned and nodding commented, "Sounds good. Thanks, Kit."

So as Amanda was getting ready for bed Kitty went down to the kitchen to make the tea.

Kitty had been a licensed therapist for years and was able to prescribe medication only when absolutely necessary in her sessions at the clinic she worked at near her home.

Knowing Amanda needed the rest, she decided to put a mild sedative in her tea to relax her noting how overwrought her friend had been since arriving.

Amanda came down a short time later and sat down at the kitchen table as Kitty brought her tea over responding, "Careful. It's hot, okay?'

Amanda nodded and taking a sip sighed remarking, "Mmm...This is good, Kit."

Kitty smiled and answered, "It always helps me when I have a lot on my mind as well."

Amanda asked her finally, "So what do you think I should do, Kit?"

Kitty puzzled queried, "About what, Honey?"

Amanda shrugged replying, "Well, I told my family I'd be gone a while. But after my visit here this week, should I stay longer or should I go home and try to deal with the work thing?"

Kitty then shook her head answering, "What I honestly think is that you need to get some rest here this week, all right? Let's face it. We don't see each other that often any more and I want us to catch up, okay? Sound good?"

Amanda thought carefully realizing her friend may be right and nodded stating with a sigh, "Yeah, it does. And listen. I really didn't come all this way to dump my problems on you. You get enough of that at work alone, huh?"

Kitty shrugged commenting, "Aw, it's all right. Now, why don't we head up? You can take your tea with you."

As they went upstairs Kitty helped Amanda settle in the guest room and when Amanda finished her tea she hugged Kitty stating, "Thanks, Kit. You're the best."

Kitty returning the hug responded, "You too, Babe. Get a good sleep."

Amanda fell asleep almost immediately as Kitty left the room to go rinse out their tea cups in the kitchen sink.

Putting their cups in the dishwasher she then noticed Amanda had left her purse on the counter.

Kitty found herself faced with a dilemma then.

On the one hand, Amanda was at this point like one of the patients she counseled.

She had tried earlier to get her to open up so she could figure out what was wrong, but for some reason Amanda couldn't or wouldn't let her guard down which was a typical patient's first session stance.

On the other hand she and Amanda loved each other like sisters and she was desperate to help her by any means possible and if the situation were reversed, she knew deep down that Amanda would do the same for her.

Shaking her head she muttered, "Love wins out here."

Taking the purse off the counter she brought it to the table and opened it to find something, anything to help her friend.

Looking through the purse she chuckled at the neatness of it responding quietly, "How does she keep it so neat when she has not one, but two kids of her own? Incredible!"

She found the usual things. Wallet, keys, compact, coupons, scratch pad and a pen.

Feeling as though she hit a brick wall, she put everything back and then noticed a card had fallen out of one of the pockets.

As she looked at it she saw the name,"Lee" written on it along with a phone number.

Quickly getting the pen, she neatly tore off a piece of the scratch pad and scribbled the name and number down, putting the info in her robe pocket and returning everything else to the purse intact.

Bringing the purse up with her she quietly came into the guest room and placed it next to Amanda's bags by the closet and left the room to go to bed finally...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 4

The next morning Amanda awoke to the smell of coffee and wait...Bacon?

She got up slowly and getting her clothes and toiletries together, headed into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day.

When she came down a while later coming to the kitchen she greeted Kitty stating, "Good morning, Kitty."

Then noticing a woman sitting at the table she remarked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

Kitty shook her head answering, "Morning, Amanda. No, it's all right. This is my colleague, Rachel Taylor from the clinic."

As Amanda sat down she and Rachel shook hands while Kitty brought over the coffeepot and joined them at the table.

Kitty queried, "How did you sleep, Amanda?"

Amanda smiling at her commented, "Terrific. I guess I really needed it, huh?"

Kitty responded joking, "Well, these slumber parties can get rough..."

They shared a laugh and then Kitty asked her, "What would you like for breakfast? Anything you want is here."

But Amanda shaking her head remarked, "Just coffee is fine for now, thank you."

Kitty conjoled her then answering, "C'mon. Aren't you the one that's always saying that breakfast is the most important-"

Amanda snapped suddenly replying to her friend, "I said no, Kitty! Now drop it!"

Getting up she stormed outside to the patio slamming the door!

The two women then watched through the window as Amanda walked to the far end of the yard and began pacing slowly.

Rachel then commented, "From what you've told me so far Amanda seems to be normally a well-adjusted person, correct?"

Kitty nodded sadly responding, "Yeah...She's usually a blast to hang out with. But you didn't see her at the airport last night when I picked her up. She put on a happy face but I could tell that something was off with her. She broke down when I simply asked about her family, but I don't think they're the problem. Her job seems to be at the center of it, although she didn't mention any co-worker's names. I later did the unthinkable and went through her purse here after she went to bed to see if I could find anything to give me a clue as to what was eating at her."

Rachel shrugged answering, "And?"

Kitty swallowed hard commenting, "Believe me, I felt guilty as hell doing it but I had no choice."

Rachel replied, "Kitty, what did you find?"

Kitty sighed remarking, "A card that fell out of one of the pockets in there had a phone number with the name "Lee" on it. It's obviously a friend of hers or co-worker. Now. With what little I have to go on, what do I do here? Do I call this person and not tell her? Or do I ask her straight out if he can help her?"

Rachel still observing Amanda thought carefully and then commented, "Well, she seems skittish at the moment. If you do tell her about it, she may very well wind up not trusting you and leave. But maybe this friend or co-worker can get through to her...I say call him and find out if he can possibly come out here. Maybe he doesn't even know she's gone."

Meanwhile at the Agency Billy called Lee in early to grill him on Amanda's whereabouts when he received a phone call from Dotty West asking if they'd heard from her or if they had some way to reach her!

Lee shook his head quickly as he answered urgently, "I'm telling you, Billy! She was fine when she left here yesterday. A bit upset, but I assured her we'd figure something out about the Harriman thing! She told me she'd see me later, which I assumed would be this morning."

Just then Billy's phone rang and he picked it up stating, "Melrose...Who? What line? All right. Just a minute..."

Handing the phone to Lee he remarked, "It's a long distance call for you. Kitty Hokum? Line three."

Bewildered, Lee got on answering, "Stetson...Who is this, please?"

Then clearing his throat he shook his head commenting, "I'm-I'm sorry, Miss Hokum. I don't know-"

His mind raced then as he tried to remember when he'd heard her name before and then replied, "Oh! Of course! You're Amanda King's friend from college, right?"

Listening to her he nodded and then stated, "Well, I'm sorry. But Amanda's out of town at the moment. I don't know when...What?"

Looking at Billy he queried sighing, "She's there with you?"

Billy looked back with relief as well nodding as Lee asked her, "Well... May I speak to her, please? Oh...I see. N-No, that's fine. All right. What can I do for you, then?"

Quickly grabbing a pen and a piece of paper he jotted down her number and address nodding to Billy as he answered, "Sure. Of course I can come out there...No. It's no problem at all. I'll be in touch when I land, all right? Yes, I will. Thank you, Miss Hokum. Goodbye..."

As Lee hung up he let out a deep sigh of relief stating, "Whew!"

Billy concernedly queried, "What is it, Scarecrow?"

Lee swallowing hard commented, "Well, Amanda arrived at the Long Beach airport where this Kitty Hokum picked her up last night. This friend of Amanda's told me she's also a therapist who could tell that something was off with her. She found my number in Amanda's purse and decided to call me to see if I could help, but also said that if Amanda even suspected I was coming out there, she'd bolt."

Billy answered with a nod, "Considering what's been happening here lately with the Harriman case, that's very astute. What else?"

Lee shrugged replying, "Well, not much. All she could get out of Amanda last night was that she told her family she'd be visiting a friend in California for a while but that she'd be in touch soon."

Billy shook his head and grimaced stating, "Boy! Harriman's book really shook her up!"

Lee sighed and commented quickly, "Yeah. So now, I have to fly out there to try to talk Amanda down and bring her home...God, what a mess!"

Billy sighed nodding as he remarked firmly, "You're not kidding! All right, you are both off the roster until you return and Amanda's back in every sense of the word. Get going!"

Lee got up from the chair heading for the door as he rushed out, "Thanks, Billy! Talk to you soon!"

Later as Lee's plane left Dulles heading for Long Beach he silently cursed the existence of Harriman and his stupid novel!

But he also had himself to blame here for getting Amanda into the Agency life to begin with!

He vowed then to make Harriman pay if Amanda's current state of mind got any worse.

He only hoped that Amanda would want to see him so that they could figure a way out of this together...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 5

Lee's plane landed at the Long Beach airport after 1:00.

Getting his bags from the carousel finally he next went to the car rental area where he got the last car available at that time. A four-door Sedan.

He sighed shaking his head as he wished for his sports car.

Next he found a pay phone and taking Kitty's number from his jacket pocket dialed and waited.

On the third ring she answered, "Hello?"

Lee cleared his throat stating, "Miss Hokum? It's Lee Stetson. I've just landed and was hoping that if it wasn't inconvenient, that I could come to your place now?"

Kitty taking the phone with her from the kitchen looked up the stairs to the guest room where Amanda was and responded softly, "Sure, it's fine. But when you get here, could you come around to the back? We'll talk out on the patio. Amanda's resting right now."

Lee smiled as Kitty mentioned the back yard.

If only she knew that's how he and Amanda usually communicated!

He replied, "All right. I will. Thank you. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Hanging up he chuckled as he gathered his bags and the keys and putting the luggage into the trunk, got in the car pulling out of the airport parking lot.

Following the directions she gave him he made it out there thirty minutes later parking in the driveway and getting out, went out back as she had asked.

He saw at the patio table a petite woman with sandy blond hair and coming towards her asked, "Miss Hokum?"

She turned and getting up from the chair remarked, "Mr. Stetson? Hi. Call me Kitty. Would you care for lunch, now? I imagine the airplane food wasn't the best anyway, right?"

Lee shrugged as he shook her hand in greeting answering, "Please call me Lee. No. Actually, I was a bit too keyed up to eat as it was."

Kitty nodded as they sat and he queried, "So, how is Amanda?"

Kitty poured them both iced teas and stated gesturing to the plate in front of them, "Help yourself to a sandwich here...Well, about Amanda. I had a colleague over for breakfast and tried to get Amanda to eat something but she jumped on me for even suggesting it. I even tried to get her to have lunch, but she refused. She's been upstairs for a while now."

Lee nodded as he bit into his sandwich and sipped his tea and swallowed asking, "Your colleague? What do they think of the situation?"

Kitty sipping her tea swallowed and commented slowly, "Only that if you can't even get through to Amanda that she may need more help."

Lee nodding replied, "Kitty, Amanda and I work for IFF which is run by the government. Now, some confidential things were leaked and-"

Kitty queried, "Wait...They're not blaming Amanda for it, are they?"

Lee shook his head stating quickly, "N-No, not directly. But our boss is trying to fix the problem as we speak and asked me to try to persuade her to come home-"

Just then the patio door from the kitchen opened and Amanda appeared looking angry as she remarked coming outside, "God, Kitty! I trusted you! How could you have called him! I told you I wanted to work this out myself!"

Kitty got up asking her carefully, "Work out what, Amanda? You've scarcely told me anything since you arrived."

Lee then stood up and interjected softly, "A-Amanda, please. Take it easy. She's just concerned about you. So am I. She thought I could help. Look, let's go for a walk, huh? Just the two of us? We'll figure something out here."

But Amanda shook her head as her eyes filled with tears and turning away from both of them commented sadly, "You can't help...No one can!"

She hurried off toward the front of the house when moments later Lee and Kitty heard tires squeal!

Rushing toward the driveway, they saw Amanda lying in the street not moving!

Lee growled at the driver as he joined Kitty at Amanda's side, "What the hell's wrong with you?! Didn't you see her coming?!"

The man gulped and shrugged stating, "I'm sorry, Buddy! Really! But she just came outta nowhere! Didn't even look! Is she ok?"

Lee put two fingers to Amanda's neck and nodded to Kitty, "She's still got a pulse, thank God!"

Kitty jumped up running back to the house yelling, "I'll call the ambulance!"

Within minutes the ambulance arrived on the scene and while they were getting her information from Kitty the man who hit Amanda was talking to the police who arrived right after the ambulance.

Soon the ambulance ET answered, "We're ready to go. Who's coming along with her?"

Lee responded to Kitty, "You go with her and I'll follow in my car. See you soon."

As the ambulance left Lee asked the officer, "Do you need any more info from me? I need to go see how my friend is."

The officer shook his head as he remarked, "No. Go right ahead, Sir. If we need anything else, we'll find you. Hope your friend is okay."

Lee nodded stating, "Thanks."

The other man answered, "I really hope she's all right. It was an accident, believe me. Please send her my apologies."

Lee sighed and shrugged answering, "Yeah, all right. Thanks..."

Lee learned from the officer that the ambulance was headed to the Long Beach Care facility and he arrived within minutes.

Going inside he headed for the Emergency Ward and asked someone at the desk about Amanda's condition.

The nurse there queried, "Are you a relative, Sir?"

Lee shook his head stating, "No. I'm a friend and co-worker of hers from D.C."

The nurse shook her head commenting, "Only family and medical personnel are able to see her. I'm sorry, but those are the rules."

Lee sighed and remarked defeatedly going to the waiting area, "Thanks a lot."

He was comforted by the fact that Kitty could find out something given her therapist status and check on her anyway.

Seeing a pay phone near the waiting room he went to call Billy to fill him in on what happened...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 6

Lee called Billy to let him know about Amanda's accident with Billy worriedly asking, "Is she going to be all right, Scarecrow?"

Lee swallowed and shrugged remarking, "I dunno what's going on yet. Kitty's in there now trying to find out something. You know how it is. If you're not family or a doctor of some sort, you can't get in. I would've used my badge, but then there woulda been a lot of questions that I wouldn't have been able to answer anyway, you know?"

Billy sighed and nodded answering, "I know what you mean. But what exactly does Kitty know about you and Amanda?"

Lee stated simply, "Only that we work for IFF and that the government runs it. I told her only that you had asked me to try to persuade Amanda to come home because the situation was not her fault...Damn that Harriman!"

Billy cleared his throat responding, "Well, I have some good news on that front. I just got off the phone with our lawyers before you called. When the President got wind of Harriman's shenanigans, he made a formal statement to the press telling them that Harriman was a disgruntled ex-employee and put him and the book on ice!"

Lee breathed a deep sigh of relief and commented shaking his head, "That's great, Billy! I can't wait to tell Amanda...Unless-"

Billy shook his head answering firmly, "Amanda's strong, Lee! She'll be fine! Of course she's upset but you have to think positive and be there for her-"

Just then Lee spotted Kitty coming out of the emergency area and replied quickly, "Kitty's coming, Billy. I gotta go!"

Billy nodded and commented, "Call me later."

Lee responded, "Right. Bye."

Hanging up he went over to Kitty querying, "How's Amanda?"

Kitty shrugged answering, "They're still looking her over. She just woke up but they want us to wait out here until they're finished."

Lee gestured taking her arm commenting, "Let's sit down then, huh?"

As they sat in the waiting room Lee asked, "Want me to get some coffee for us?"

Kitty shook her head remarking softly, "No, thanks. Can I ask you something?"

Lee shrugged responding, "Sure. What is it?"

Kitty commented, "Well, I haven't seen Amanda in some time. At least since after her divorce. I know she had a pet sitting job for a while, but is that how you two met?"

Lee thought, Here we go...

Telling her part of the truth he answered slowly, "It was shortly after that. I met her at the train station in Arlington. She was dropping someone off and on her way out when she saw I was in a tough spot and helped me out."

Kitty smiled stating, "She's good that way. So she got the job at IFF after that?"

Lee nodded answering, "Yeah. We got to talking and she mentioned that she was looking for work. That the pet sitting job she'd had at the time wasn't to her liking. So I told her about IFF and brought her to meet my boss the next day and he interviewed her. And the rest as they say is history. She's still learning the ropes about documentary filmmaking, but she enjoys it and she's doing great at it. I only wish that she didn't blame herself for the trouble at work. It wasn't her fault."

Kitty nodded and then queried carefully, "Lee...What exactly can't you tell me about your job? Or Amanda, for that matter?"

Lee sighed commenting, "Kitty, I told you. IFF works for the government. Now, there are things we know that can't be revealed in order to protect the public."

Kittty then gasped softly coming to a realization as she responded, "Oh my God! "The Arlene Francis Show?" That book author?"

Lee cleared his throat answering, "One and the same. Now, look. I can't tell you the specifics of the situation. Only that I just got off the phone with our boss who told me that the guy was fired and that he had a grudge to bear for all of us. He thought that by writing and releasing the book, he could get us all canned and ruin our careers."

Kitty shook her head answering, "And all this time, Amanda has been blaming herself for it? Ooh! I could just shake that man!"

Lee swallowed nodding as he replied tersely, "Yeah...Well, I'd like to do more than that at the moment-"

Then he caught the concerned look from Kitty at his comment and he waved it away quickly remarking,"S-Sorry. I'm just worried about Amanda like you are."

Kitty patted his arm answering gently, "You're a good friend to her. She's lucky to have you in her corner. She always tries to be self reliant, but you can't bear everything alone, you know?"

Lee smiled stating, "She's lucky to have both of us then, Kitty. I'm very glad she came to visit you when she was hurting like that."

Kitty then asked,"Oh. I forgot! Should I call her family now?"

Lee hesitated responding, "Eh, judging by the reaction she had when she saw me at your house? No. I say we let her do that, okay?"

Realizing he had a point Kitty nodded agreeing as Lee then saw a doctor come toward them and he rose asking, "How's Amanda? Is she gonna be all right, Doc?"

Kitty got up and commented to the doctor, "This is Lee Stetson. He works with Amanda back in D.C. and they're friends as well."

To Lee she stated, "This is Craig Thompson, the on-call doctor."

Looking back at Dr. Thompson she asked, "How is she, Craig?"

Craig answered nodding to Lee, "Well, she has a mild concussion with some bumps and bruises. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation. Other than that, I suggest she take a full week's rest here before heading home. You may go see her, Mr. Stetson. She was asking for you earlier but hasn't said too much else. Is that normal?"

Lee shook his head chuckling lightly remarking, "No, but she's been going through some stuff lately, Doc. Thank you."

Looking at Kitty he queried, "You wanna go in first?"

Kitty shook her head commenting, "I'll see her soon enough. You go ahead in while I get her paperwork from the front desk ready for her to sign."

As Lee came into Amanda's room he replied gently, "Hi. How are you doing?"

Amanda gulped and shrugged as she wiped her eyes and commented, "I-I'm so sorry, Lee! I just didn't know what to do!"

Seeing how upset she was he came over to her and swallowing hard answered softly as he took her hand, "Hey, hey...None of that now, huh? I'm just trying to figure out why you didn't talk to me or Billy instead of taking off the way you did. Y-You really scared us."

Amanda looked down at her lap responding quietly, "Well, I honestly felt like I had no choice. Sandstorm was my fault. Mr. Harriman was right about that...So, I decided to come here to visit Kitty. She was gonna visit me in Arlington, but I thought it'd be better this way for my family. I left them notes-"

Lee confusedly asked her, "Wait...What notes?"

Amanda sighed remarking, "Goodbye notes-"

Lee groaned shaking his head commenting, "Ohh, Amanda!"

Amanda lamented, "Lee, you just don't understand how truly scared I was! I thought that by leaving I could somehow save them by just relocating myself!"

Lee gave her a look of consternation as Amanda shrugged and answered in a ramble-like state, "Well, it made sense to me at the time. Besides, you've been with the Agency a lot longer so you've had time to process what happens with a relocation! I haven't. I had absolutely no clue what to tell my family. My mother would have a million questions as to why I'd suddenly want to move to a different part of the country and the boys? Well, I just couldn't think about renaming them all of a sudden and-"

Lee sat down in the chair next to her bed and grasping her hands to calm her stated urgently, "A-A-man-da! Stop, please?! Calm down, okay? I've got good news on that front. I just talked with Billy. He said the lawyers told him that the President himself put Harriman and his book on ice! So as soon as you're well enough next week we'll head home, all right?"

Amanda sighed and tilted her head at him stating, "But all the notes I left them...They must be worried sick by now."

Lee rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs slowly replied, "Well, they know you're with a friend. And look... You can call your mom when you get back to Kitty's tomorrow, huh?"

Just then Kitty came in answering, "At least I hope I'm still a friend?"

Amanda slowly nodded as Kitty went to her and they hugged with Kitty commenting," You really worried me, you know?"

Amanda swallowed hard responding, "Y-Yeah, I know. My head's been all over the place, lately. I'm really sorry, Kit."

Lee teased her quipping, "Lately?"

Amanda swatted his arm and despite her headache, tried not to laugh replying, "Th-That's not funny, Buster! Not funny at all!"

They all wound up chuckling as Kitty remarked, "Oh, good! She's coming back to us. Can't wait to get you home tomorrow."

Glancing at Lee she answered, "You're welcome to stay as well, Lee. I've got room."

Lee cleared his throat as he glanced at Amanda stating shyly, "Oh, no...Thanks, but I don't want to intrude on your visit."

Kitty and Amanda shared a knowing look and Kitty joked, "What? All we'll be doing is staying up late, doing each other's hair and talking about men. What's to intrude on?"

Amanda giggled slightly and commented, "Oh, well...Lee can also tell us what women are really like first hand. Or what he thinks he knows."

Lee groaned embarrassedly and shook his head responding, "Aw jeez! C'mon already, Amanda!"

Kitty made a face and remarked snorting, "Oh, really? Well, this should be very enlightening! You're on!"

Looking at her watch she stated, "Let me get your paperwork now. And I'll find someone to get you some food, all right?"

As she left the room Amanda looked at Lee noting the apprehension on his face and replied gently, "Oh, c'mon. We're teasing you, okay? If you wanna go back to D.C. tonight, it's fine. Kitty will take good care of me. I promise."

But Lee shook his head answering firmly, "No! I promised Billy I'd bring you home when you were better and I meant it. Look... For my own peace of mind I'm staying, okay?"

Amanda nodded stating softly, "All right. Thank you."

When Kitty came back to the room a while later, she noticed that while Amanda was asleep Lee was seated in the chair next to the bed looking at a magazine with one hand over hers.

She wondered at that moment if Amanda had been holding out on her about this man!

This would be an interesting week for sure...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 7

Amanda was released the following day.

Kitty brought Amanda home with her while Lee followed in his rental car.

As Kitty got out to go unlock the front door, Lee helped Amanda out of the car taking her inside the house.

When they all were in, the phone was ringing.

Kitty stated, "I'll get that."

Lee guided Amanda to the living room couch and sat her down with Amanda sighing answering, "Lee, I'm all right. You don't have to fuss."

Lee shook his head commenting, "Then you stop being so stubborn, huh? You heard the doctor. Concussions are nothing to fool around with. Trust me, I know."

Amanda retorted gently, "Oh? This coming from the world's worst patient ever! I'm gonna be okay."

Lee sat down next to her and responded, "Yeah, because Kitty and I will make sure of it...Now. Can I get you anything? Coffee or tea?"

Amanda couldn't resist answering as she remembered the Mongoose case, "How about a blanket or an in-flight movie?"

Lee sighed but chuckled at the reference as he responded, "All right, all right. I get it. No pushing."

Amanda smiled as she replied with a pat on his arm, "Thank you. Really. But I'm fine at the moment."

Just then Kitty came in remarking, "Well, it looks like there's a change in plans..."

Amanda queried worriedly, "What's up, Kitty?"

Kitty answered looking at Lee, "That was my husband Tom on the phone. He's been in San Francisco with our daughter. Looks like he and the family came down with the flu...I'm gonna have to go take care of them."

Wistfully she replied to Amanda, "I'm so sorry, Amanda."

But Amanda shook her head stating, "Don't you worry about that. I'll be fine. I'll just go pack and-"

But getting up she had a dizzy spell and Lee quickly helped her sit once more commenting concernedly, "Uh-uh! You're not going anywhere until you're able to!"

Looking at Kitty he asked, "That is... If it's all right with you?"

Kitty nodded answering, "Of course. Mi casa, Su casa. There's plenty of food and other essentials. At least with you here Lee, I won't have to worry about my pal here."

Amanda looking at both of them queried, "Don't I have a say in this at all, Guys?"

Lee shrugged responding, "Sure. How about "Thanks for not leaving me to fend for myself." That would suffice."

Amanda shook her head and remarked indignantly, "You're really pushing it, Stetson!"

Lee and Kitty shared a smile as Lee quipped, "See? She likes the idea already."

Kitty nodded seeing the peturbed look on Amanda's face and commented, "Yeah, right...Well, I've gotta call the airport and pack."

Giving Amanda a hug she answered, "Try giving him a chance, huh? Let him help if you need it."

As she headed upstairs Amanda replied, "Thanks, Kit."

After a moment Lee asked Amanda gently, "So, do you want to stay down here or go get some rest?"

Amanda sighed and shrugged stating, "Guess I'll go upstairs for a while."

Lee took her hand helping her up and nodded stating, "Sure. I'll walk you up. C'mon..."

When they got up to the hall near the guest room Kitty replied, "I put your meds in the bathroom, Amanda. Do you need them yet?'

Amanda shook her head giving Kitty a hug and commented, "No. Think I just want to be left alone right now. Thank you both for your help. Kitty, have a safe flight and we'll talk soon. Lee? Just...go downstairs, all right?"

Going into the guest room she closed the door behind her and taking off her shoes, laid down thinking dejectedly, Boy! Some week this is gonna be!

Out in the hall Kitty noticed Lee's rather hurt expression and responded gently touching his shoulder, "Aw, don't worry. She doesn't mean to be grouchy. She's just frustrated by everything that's happened lately. She'll be back to her old self soon, you'll see."

Lee shrugged commenting, "Yeah, sure."

Clearing his throat then he answered, "Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll help you out to the car with your bags, okay?"

Kitty nodded as Lee headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some iced tea from the fridge.

Looking at the time, he decided to call Billy with an update.

Billy answered, "Melrose."

Lee stated, "Hi, it's Lee."

Billy asked, "How's everything going? How's Amanda feeling?"

Lee sighed remarking, "She was released this morning, but she has a slight concussion from the accident so we won't be flying out of here for another week. And her friend Kitty has a family thing to take care of in San Francisco, so she'll be leaving soon."

Billy shrugged answering, "Well. I'm sure Amanda appreciates you sticking around, in any case."

Lee grunted commenting, "Heh...Not so you'd notice..."

Just then he saw Amanda entering the kitchen and she queried, "Are you talking to Mr. Melrose? May I speak to him, please? Kitty said she's ready to go."

Lee nodded and remarked, "Uh, Billy? Amanda wants to talk to you. I'm going to help Kitty out with her luggage. I'll be back in a minute."

Handing the phone to Amanda, he left the kitchen to help Kitty.

As they walked out to her car and he loaded her trunk Lee responded, "I dunno, Kitty. Am I helping her at all by being here? Seems like she just wants to be left alone and keeps saying she's fine, but I don't buy it. And she doesn't seem to appreciate my efforts here. Little as they are, anyway."

As he put the last bag in and shut the trunk Kitty giving him a hug answered, "Of course she does, Lee. But as long as I've known her she's always been self reliant..."

Lee responded, "Translation: Tenacious, stubborn, pig-headed..."

Kitty smiled stating thoughtfully, "Hmm... Now why do I get the distinct feeling that you're the same way?"

As Lee was about to protest Kitty put up a hand replying, "Wait! All I'm saying here is that instead of working against each other, why not try to find common ground, huh? I mean you both were blindsighted by what happened with your work situation. And obviously, Amanda's been trying to deal with this in a way that you and I just don't get. So what I think is that with patience and time it will sort itself out, okay?"

Lee shrugged and commented slowly, "Okay...Slow and steady wins the race, right?"

Kitty nodded and getting into the driver's side replied, "Yeah. And one more piece of advice?"

Lee stated, "Sure. What?"

Kitty answered softly, "A little TLC wouldn't hurt here, either. Got it?"

Lee chuckled and responded sheepishly, "All right. Got it...Anything else?"

Kitty started the car and replied, "Yeah. You could also ignore everything I said and just do what feels right for you with no pressure. The bottom line here is that Amanda gets better and you stay friends."

Lee shook his head at her remarking, "Now I'm starting to think you said this same stuff to her upstairs. Am I right?"

Kitty shrugged and smiling at him commented, "Well, I had to get the ball rolling somehow."

Looking at her watch she answered, "I've got to go. Lee, it was great to meet you. See you around sometime..."

Lee winked at her and patting her arm stated, "Thank you. Same here. Safe trip, huh?"

She gave a wave back at him as she pulled out and he went back into the house.

He could now see why she and Amanda were such good friends.

As he shut the front door he could hear Amanda still on the phone with Billy and went to sit on the stairs to allow her privacy.

Although after a moment his concern for her heightened as he then got up to walk slowly to the family room, should she want to talk afterwards.

He heard her comment, "Well, Sir. I didn't leave him a note because I didn't know what to say. I mean, I've been nothing but trouble to him since the beginning and I thought it wouldn't matter anyway since we wouldn't see each other again...Until my friend called him, that is."

Lee decided to go into the kitchen after all, whether she liked it or not. After all, they had to start somewhere.

Amanda noting Lee's presence then remarked, "Look, I told him about the goodbye notes to my family because I thought I could deal with this myself. In my mind if they'd stayed together without me that would've been my way of protecting them. You see, Sir?"

Billy on the other end of the line nodded commented, "Yes. I understand, Amanda. But now you know that is no longer necessary and you can come home. Your friend did the right thing by calling Lee. Whether or not you believe this we were both worried about you, Dear. And I for one wished that you had let us know your plan so we could've helped you."

Clearing his throat he continued replying, "Nevertheless...Your only job now is to get better so you and Lee can get back here next week. Have you spoken to your mother yet?"

Amanda swallowed and shook her head answering, "N-No. Not yet. I will in a while, though. I'll put Lee back on and again, I'm sorry I worried you."

Billy nodded and commented, "Take care and I'll see you next week."

Amanda replied, "Yes, Sir. Here's Lee. Bye."

Handing the phone to Lee she answered quietly, "I'll be upstairs..."

As Amanda left the room Lee queried to Billy, "What was all that about, Billy?"

Billy shrugged stating, "Just that she hadn't included you in her goodbye notes and I wondered why."

Lee bewilderedly asked, "Oh? Care to fill me in?"

Billy smirked responding, "You'll find out soon enough, Scarecrow. See you next week."

He hung up before Lee could ask any more questions and Lee stared blankly at the phone thinking, What just happened here?

Shaking his head he hung up the phone.

It suddenly dawned on Lee that Amanda for whatever reason, felt like she didn't matter to him on any level. And that bothered him... A lot.

He decided they needed to clear the air once and for all as he headed upstairs and only hoped she did as well...

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 8

As Lee got to the guest room door finally he hesitated and then knocked asking, "Amanda? May I come in?"

Amanda replied, "Sure."

Lee entered and commented, "Are you okay? Because I think we need to talk."

Amanda gestured towards the chair near the window as she sat on the bed and responded, "Yeah, we do. Sit down."

As they both sat down Lee queried, "So, what's wrong? I mean usually you don't have a problem talking about anything, but now it seems like you're shutting me out for some reason."

Amanda replied softly, "I know. And usually I know what I wanna say but now that you're here, I think I'm losing my nerve."

Noticing her obvious hesitation he sighed answering, "Amanda, please. What is it? C'mon. We're alone here. Your family's not here, the Agency, or Kitty. Just spill it!"

Amanda swallowed and commented quickly, "Fine! The reason I didn't leave you a goodbye note was because it didn't matter. We aren't that way with each other. I mean, we work together and that's all...I think."

As Lee listened to her mini ramble he put up his hand stating, "Ho-Hold on! You mean we're not friends any more? I don't get it. I mean I know things at the Agency have been a bit crazy but if you had just come to me, we would've figured a way outta this together like we always do."

Amanda sighed shaking her head answering, "No, no! Of course we're still friends, but I can't share you with my family or normal friends that I have dinner with because you're not normal-"

Lee made a face as she responded hastily putting up her hand, "No offense!"

Lee scoffed at her remarking, "None taken! But please continue...I'd love to hear how you explain this one!"

Amanda replied slowly, "I just meant that if we were ever relocated I wouldn't need to leave you a note because we wouldn't see each other ever again. But my family was a different case. They needed to know how much I cared. That's all. So I'm sorry if I upset you...Really. It's just how I was feeling then."

Lee sat for a moment processing what Amanda had said and then taking in a sharp breath and letting it out answered softly, "Wow."

Amanda shrugged puzzledly and asked, "Wow? What do you mean, wow?"

Lee slowly got up and walked to the doorway and then turned to head back in front of the window and stopped to look out at the view.

He stated,"Well...Billy and Francine have always been like family to me and I just assumed that you might have felt the same way about us since being at the Agency. I mean I know we don't get real personal, but we're there for each other when it counts...I-I thought you knew that?"

Amanda swallowed hard and commented quietly, "Well, how could I? All you've been spouting since I've known you is the ever-popular, "It's just business" or "We're playing a cover."

Lee nodded frustratedly and retorted, "Yeah, I get it. I'm not good with people."

Amanda answered, "Or me, for that matter..."

Lee gave Amanda a surprised look and she quickly exclaimed, "Oh, look! It's not your fault entirely. You grew up with an uncle that wasn't big on affection. You couldn't help but be a little bit like him, you know?"

As Lee stood at the window Amanda could tell by his expression and stance that he'd been hurt by her statement but tried to hide it from her by simply nodding and replying, "I see."

Amanda winced and slowly getting up she went over to his side and taking his hand commented softly, "Lee? Thank you for coming out here. That showed me that you actually did care and I'm realizing now how wrong I was thinking all this time that you didn't. I'm really very sorry."

Lee then looked down at her knowing it was the truth and swallowing hard responded squeezing her hand, "It's all right. Really. I'll be fine...Hey. Do you maybe feel up to getting outta here for a while? Take a walk or something?"

Amanda nodded and smiled stating, "All right. But first I have to let my mother know that I'm okay. Do you mind?"

Lee shaking his head remarked going to the door, "No. Go right ahead. Let me know when you're ready, huh? I'll be downstairs."

As Lee left Amanda stared at the phone wondering what she was going to say to her mother.

Finally taking the bull by the horns, she sat down by the phone on the nightstand and dialed her home number.

On the third ring Dotty answered, "Hello?"

Amanda gulped nervously stating, "Hello, Mother? It's me..."

Dotty was beside herself with joy at hearing her daughter's voice and cried, "Amanda! Darling! It's so good to hear your voice! Are you all right? We saw the notes and well...We just didn't know what to think!"

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes as she heard the love and worry in Dotty's tone and nodded slowly stating, "Yes, Mother... I'm-I'm all right now. I'm so sorry I worried you all. It's just that I was going through something that I thought no one could help me with and I was feeling a bit lost, so I wanted to try to work it out on my own. I hope you understand and I really am sorry."

Dotty gulping back tears listened to her and shook her head bewilderedly thinking, How could this child of mine possibly think that even I couldn't help her?!

But she focused again on Amanda's voice as she remarked swallowing hard, "Well, Precious. As-As long as you're all right. That's all that matters, hmm? You are coming home soon then, aren't you?"

Amanda smiled and wiping her damp eyes commented, "Yes, Mother. But I caught a virus, so I can't leave just yet. I will call when I'm ready to, though. How are the boys?"

Dotty sighed answering, "Missing you terribly. I am glad Joe's been here for them. He's out right now running a few errands."

Amanda replied, "Tell him thank you for me and give the boys my love. I'll call them later, all right? Well, I'm gonna get some rest now, Mother. I love you. Bye, bye."

Dotty smiled happily responding, "I love you too, Sweetheart. Bye, bye."

They hung up and Amanda headed downstairs to find Lee in the kitchen packing food into a huge basket and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lee smiled as he added a bottle of wine, napkins, cups, and assorted plastic cutlery to the basket remarking, "I thought I'd try some normalcy here. How does a picnic on the beach sound?"

Amanda was overwhelmed and tilted her head querying, "Really?"

Lee nodded as he completed the task asking, "Ready to go?"

Amanda commented softly, "Let me grab a sweater..."

They were on the road in no time as the beach was about two miles away from Kitty's place.

As Lee drove he smiled thinking that for the first time in a while, his life was improving and it was all thanks to the woman seated next to him.

Who knows? Maybe a loner like him could adapt to normal.

It was worth a try, anyway.

Meanwhile Amanda was admiring the scenery as they headed to the beach.

She smiled thinking, Gosh! If anyone had told her a year ago that she and Lee Stetson would wind up as normal friends, she'd have told them they were crazy!

Shaking her head then she told herself, Don't expect miracles here.

But she had to admit that his actions today spoke volumes to her as she thought, Who knows? Maybe he'd grow to like normal. With her help, of course...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 9

Lee and Amanda arrived at the Belmont Shore Beach, which had an impressive view near the Belmont Pier.

It was a beautiful day as they parked and made their way down the boardwalk to the beach with the basket and a blanket Amanda brought along.

Amanda spotting a perfect spot near a bluff pointed it out to Lee asking, "How about there?"

Lee scanned out the area as he replied questioningly, "Won't the spray from the water get in our way?"

Amanda shook her head at him as her hair blew around her face and she answered lightly, "Oh, not at all. C'mon..."

He followed her still unconvinced as they made their way over to the site.

Working together they centered the blanket and then sat down with the basket.

Amanda commented, "Well, let's see what we have here. I'm awfully hungry..."

She gasped slightly as she eyed the contents!

Shaking her head she thought, Kitty couldn't have had these things in her house.

She approximated Kitty's budget to be almost like hers and queried, "Lee? Kitty doesn't have oysters or pate`in her house! Wine certainly, but...Oh my gosh! Where did this French wine come from?"

Lee waved it away stating, "The Chateau? It's fine. Besides. Anything I took from her wine stash I'm replacing, okay?"

Amanda answered firmly, "Oh, you bet you will! How expensive did you go here?"

Lee chuckled commenting, "C'mon! Stop getting hung up on prices, will ya? Can't we just enjoy it?"

Amanda sighed and nodded replying, "Yeah, but you didn't have to go overboard here. You know that right?"

Lee shrugged and responded putting his hand over hers lightly, "Listen...It's my way of apologizing to you for all the Agency put you through since you first started there. Including the Harriman crap! And I will replace the stuff in Kitty's pantry to thank her for keeping an eye on you until I got here, okay?"

Amand scoffed answering, "Oh, c'mon! I would've been all right. I-I was just confused about a lot of things."

Her face soon clouded over and Lee concerned asked gently, "Hey...What is it?"

Amanda shook her head and shrugging stated, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Lee squeezing her hand commented softly, "A-man-da! What is it?"

Amanda then sighed and swallowing hard remarked, "I dunno. It's just that sometimes, I get to thinking about the future with the Agency. I mean, what if we did all have to leave and go our separate ways...What then?"

Lee thought carefully and then replied truthfully, "Well. I don't know about Billy or Francine, but I'd be all right. I think growing up the way I did, I got used to the system."

Amanda queried, "The system?"

Lee nodded and responded, "Yeah. See, I moved around so much that it didn't matter how many people I met. I made just enough friends to get by so that when it was time to shove off again, it didn't hurt quite so much."

Swallowing hard Amanda leaned against him for a moment stating quietly, "I know you hate sentiment but I can't help but think how alone you really must have felt back then. I mean, I've only lived in Virginia. But I think that wherever you are other than family beside you, the more friends you make can help shape our lives. Make us who we are today. Don't you think so?"

But Lee was only half listening at this point as some seagulls landed near them and Lee barked suddenly, "Hey! This is our food! Go away!"

Amanda shook her head and patting his arm got up slowly commenting, "It's all right. I'll take this bread and feed them down by the water. I'll be right back..."

But as she left with the seagulls following her Lee saw that she took the small loaf of French bread and he called out to her,"You could've at least taken the regular bread I had in here!"

She answered back, "They're picky, I think!"

Lee groaned mumbling, "Sure they are."

He thought miserably that she was just getting him back for putting upscale food in the basket that really wasn't necessary.

Shrugging it off he thought, Just because her picnics are hot dogs and hamburgers doesn't mean he had to dial it back any!

Besides, she'd forgive him soon enough when she'd see what else was in the basket.

Amanda returned a short time later stating, "I don't think they'll be back any time soon."

Lee questioned, "Why is that?"

Amanda gestured toward a family far enough away and commented satisfactorily, "Because I tossed a big piece of bread in their direction. They're his problem now..."

Lee seeing the man of the family create a scene guffawed loudly remarking, "Way to go, Amanda! Now, let's dig in."

As she sat and helped him pull out the rest of the food and accessories she shook her head noticing what else he brought and answered beaming, "Chicken and potato salad... I just might make you normal yet, Fella."

Lee blushed slightly and shook his head chuckling replying, "Can we just eat, huh?"

So after a leisurely lunch, they cleaned up and headed back to the car.

As they put the basket in the trunk and closed the lid Amanda sighed stating, "Thank you for this. It was wonderful. I think it's just what I needed."

As Lee got them back on the road he remarked, "You're welcome. And I'm glad you're gonna be okay. You will rest when we get back to the house, right?"

Amanda groaned commenting, "Yes, I will. Gosh, you sound almost like my mother."

Lee shook his head mumbling, "I'm not even close..."

Amanda shot him a look and asked, "What was that?"

Clearing his throat he answered quickly, "N-Nothing...Ah, here we are."

Pulling into the driveway at last he parked stating,"You go ahead in and I'll get everything in and clean up, all right?"

Amanda getting out of the car nodded slowly and responded warily, "You do that."

But as she turned toward the house Lee queried, "Oh, by the way. How did you explain to your mom about not leaving right away?"

Amanda shrugged answering, "I simply said I had a virus and couldn't fly anywhere yet."

Lee smiled and replied, "Great. Well, have a good rest."

Amanda shook her head walking away as she thought, Glad I got your approval on what I tell her! Sheesh!

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Between A Rock And A Hard Place

Chapter 10

When Lee came into the house with Amanda, they both heard the phone ringing and Amanda stated, "I'll get it. It might be Kitty..."

She answered, "Hello?"

It was Kitty who exclaimed, "Hi, Girl! How are you feeling?"

Amanda sat down at the kitchen table commenting, "I'm in a food coma right now."

Kitty surprised asked, "What? What have you been up to?"

Amanda looked at Lee who was busy putting things away and remarked, "Oh, we had a picnic at the beach. Listen...Did you happen to have a bottle of Chateau in your liquor cabinet by any chance?"

Lee hearing this looked at Amanda who nodded her head at him replying, "You did?"

Lee quickly got a piece of paper from the counter and began scribbling a list of things to restock thinking, Oops...

Amanda stated, "I know you said for us to help ourselves, but-"

As Kitty went on Amanda tiredly nodded as she listened to her friend and then commented, "All right. Yes, I will. No, not yet...Because I don't need it."

She then gasped and sighed answering, "Kitty!"

Shaking her head she handed the phone to Lee responding angrily, "Here! I'm going up to rest now and taking my meds! See you later."

She left the kitchen in a huff and headed upstairs as Lee queried to Kitty, "What happened?"

Kitty giggled slightly commenting, "Oh, I was checking on her and she resents it. But deep down she knows I love her. She'll get over it. But why did she get ruffled about the wine? I told you to help yourselves, didn't I?"

Lee nodded and sighed stating, "Yeah, but the Chateau is a bit expensive. She was just concerned-"

Kitty nodded remarking,"Ahh...Well. To tell you the truth, Tom bought it a while back to celebrate our anniversary next week and-"

Lee then groaned shaking his head as he commented, "Gosh, I'm sorry. I'll restock here before Amanda and I head home. I promise. Pate` and all, okay?"

Kitty stated quickly, "N-No, please don't worry about it. It's fine. We'll be celebrating it later anyway depending on when we get home..."

Lowering her voice she then replied, "Could you do me a big favor, though? Could you possibly take the oysters? Tom and his mother love them, But I can't stand them! He can do without them for a while."

Lee then heard muffled noises in the background as she then sighed answering, "Oh, boy...Tom's mother overheard me and I'm afraid I hurt her feelings. I'd better go now. Take care..."

Lee nodded responding warmly, "You too, Kitty. Bye."

Hanging up, he went back to making a list of things to restock for the house checking all her cabinets and pantry area.

As he was finishing up the list he noticed Amanda had come into the kitchen and he replied, "Hi. I thought you were lying down? You okay?"

Amanda nodded as she sat at the table and softly answered, "I was, but then I wanted to apologize. I know you and Kitty are just looking out for me, so I'm sorry if I seem unappreciative. I really don't mean it."

Lee chuckled lightly and gesturing toward the stairs remarked, "It's fine. I'm a big boy and you didn't have to worry about hurting my feelings here, okay? Now, why don't you try to get some rest? I'll check on you before dinner, all right?"

Amanda nodded commenting, "Sure...See you later."

As she left to go back upstairs Lee set about cleaning up the remainder of the basket thinking, That woman worries way too much sometimes...

Amanda yawned as she laid down on the bed in the guest room and thought, I'll just close my eyes for a minute here.

But in no time at all she was sound asleep and a dream began...

She found herself in a new town with a Government official dropping her off in the center of the town telling her, "Now, you have your new identity packet and all the information you'll need to start your new life. Good luck, Mrs. King...um, Miss Shepherd..."

But Amanda quickly asked as the man closed the car door, "Wait! What about my family? Where are they! I need them here with me!"

But the man drove off, taking her hopes with him!

Shaking her head she looked at her surroundings realizing it was an employment agency in Dearborn, Michigan.

Going inside, she tried to remember all that she'd first learned from Billy about her new life.

Coming out of the building some time later she had a new job. As the apartment manager of the place she'd now be living in!

She took a cab to her new home and the building super let her into the complex.

Looking around, it was very nice with plenty of room and new furniture, but it wasn't her home in Arlington and her family wasn't with her.

The super named Harry gave her the keys she needed and stated, "The property owner will be by tomorrow to go over everything with you. Everything here's set up. Your utilities and phone and cable. There's also a phone book in the drawer by the phone in the kitchen. You'll of course have to get food yourself. I don't do that. My job is strictly fixing things in the building..."

He went to the door and turning back to her replied, "Oh, by the way. This is my last day. The new guy's coming in the morning to start work. His name's Leo Shapiro. You'll meet him tomorrow as well."

Shaking Amanda's hand he responded, "Best of luck to you, Miss Shepherd. Bye now."

Amanda commented, "Bye, and thank you..."

As he left Amanda went to sit on the sofa and opened her packet pulling out a wallet with an I.D., driver's license, and credit cards. Along with it was a checkbook.

She saw her own picture but her name now was Julie Shepherd.

Taking the cover sheet she saw that she was divorced but shaking her head she saw that she didn't have children?!

She replied out loud, "I do have children! Two boys...and my mother! How can they do this to me?! What's going on here?"

She looked at her watch and answered glumly, "Guess I'll have to figure this out in the morning..."

She grabbed her purse putting everything in it and finding cash in the wallet stated, "Well, at least I can get a few groceries to tide me over for a while."

Taking a cab to the grocery store she knew she'd have to get a car eventually and made a point of checking off things as she shopped for food and other sundries to get her through the week.

Getting back to her place sometime later she began making a list of things to do the following day after meeting with the property manager.

Get my account set up at the local bank.

Get a car.

Most importantly, find my family!

Suddenly her mind went back to what the super told her about the new man starting in the morning.

What was his name...Leo Shapiro?

She brightened wondering if it was actually Lee himself coming?!

She then shook her head remarking, "No. Can't be. If we're all relocated, it wouldn't be that way."

She then thought, I'll just have to make the best of things here. This is my life now.

Going to the kitchen she made a small salad for herself and taking it into the living room turned on the TV for a bit just to keep her mind occupied.

Finishing up a while later she went to clean up before turning in finding a "Welcome To Dearborn" packet on the counter filled with numbers for the local church, dry cleaners, grocery store, bank, and coupons for various items.

How could she have not noticed this here before?

There was a note along with it from the super.

He wrote:

Miss Shepherd,

Sorry, I forgot to leave this with you when I was here earlier.

Best of luck to you here in Dearborn.

Don't worry about a thing. You'll do just fine.

The people are friendly and there are plenty of things to do and see here.

Take care, Harry

Amanda smiled thinking, That was nice of him.

She sighed and turning off the TV, got herself ready for bed...

The next morning she got up and dressed and was making herself coffee when there was a knock at the door.

Glancing at her watch she thought, It must be the property owner.

As she opened the door she got the shock of her life when she saw Lee himself standing there!

As he stood there he commented, "Hi...I'm-"

But Amanda being overjoyed hugged him instantly replying, "Oh, I know who you are! I just never thought I'd see you again!"

But the man pushed her back from him immediately answering angrily, "Whoa, Lady! What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm Leo Shapiro! Didn't Harry tell you I was coming?!"

Amanda was bewildered and commented quickly, "Oh, c'mon. Stop playing around, Lee! Now, look. If we work together here, I'm sure we can find my family. They're probably worried sick about me and-"

The man shook his head at her and stated, "That's it. I've had it. When John gets here, tell him I've changed my mind about the job!"

As he rushed out of her place she ran after him yelling,"Wait! I'm sorry! Come back! We can work this out! Come back!"

Then she felt someone shaking her awake and as she slowly stirred she found Lee sitting on the bed answering, "Amanda, wake up! You're having a bad dream...C'mon."

She sat herself up slowly and looking around responded, "What time is it?"

Lee remarked, "It's about time for dinner. I thought we could order Chinese or pizza. What do you wanna do?"

Amanda distractedly commented, "Um... Pizza's good."

Lee nodded and staring at her intently responded, "Are you all right?"

Amanda asked, "What did you hear me say when you came in?"

Lee shrugged answering, "You were telling someone to come back, that you made a mistake. What was your dream about?"

Amanda thought hard but shook her head replying, "I dunno. Guess I forgot most of it."

Getting off the bed she commented, "Let's go order the pizza now."

As they got down to the kitchen Lee asked, "Want to get a large with everything?"

Amanda responded, "No anchovies, please. Mushrooms and onions, though."

Lee then opened his eyes wide and stated, "That's it!"

Amanda queried, "What?"

Lee remarked, "Moo Goo Gai Pan."

Amanda confused questioned, "I thought we were getting pizza?"

Lee nodded answering, "We are. But how about on the pizza we put Moo Goo Gai Pan? Sounds good, right?"

Amanda made a face at him abhorrently stating, "Uh-uh! No way! Are you crazy?!"

Lee sighed and going to the phone responded, "Fine. My half will be Moo Goo Gai Pan and your half will be regular with mushroom and onion..."

But about an hour later as they'd finished dinner and Amanda was cleaning up, Lee was on the couch moaning and groaning asking her, "Do we have any Alka-Seltzer?"

Amanda shook her head at him commenting, "Yes, but why didn't you didn't listen to me? Some foods are good together, but that combo was unreal! Stay there and I'll get it for you..."

She came back a few moments later giving him the drink and responded, "Now... Drink all of this, Mister. Trust me, you'll be just fine in the morning. But please don't do that ever again, all right?"

As she went to clean up the rest of the kitchen she thought, Oh, my gosh! Moo Goo Gai Pan on pizza?! Who does that?!

The End


End file.
